Studies are to be done in laboratory animals on the effects of ethanol, both acute and chronic exposure, on lipid absorption by the small bowel. The effects of ethanol on mucosal lipid reesterifying enzymes will be determined. These enzymes are involved with the process of lipid absorption. Attempts will be made to correlate any changes noted in enzyme activities with lipid absorption both in vivo and in vitro. In addition, lipoprotein production and phospholipid metabolism by the small bowel will also be investigated following exposure to ethanol. It is anticipated that changes in lipid absorption produced by ethanol may help clarify the pathogenesis of abnormal lipid metabolism commonly observed under these conditions.